Carlisle Fates Chance
by x-RawrDino-x
Summary: A story about Carlisles upbringing, from new born, and including his life with the future family. Relates to Past, and his present. We adventure into the his life as over time he re unites with long time seen Imogen Bureua, his up-bringer.


This is a story based on the turning of Carlise Cullen. I had decided to base it on the other characters too, but something happens in future which requires knowledge about his past. And this is what i jad conjoured up. Thankyou JulietSC for being my inspiration.

In this chapter, we know of his frist name, having it been mentioned once, and then his new name. He got given the name Carlisle for his masuclinity and how he is depicted to be the one who holds things together and the power. Which is true as represented in the books.

_**1963 - England, London, Sunday:**_

_POV: Imogen Bureau, Carlise Fate (Stregone)_

_POV: Imogen Bureau_

He led there, striken by one of my own kind, it was against everything i believed.I just stood there; staring at his figure, those meloncholy eyes that pleaded for help. That urge, that temptation... i was lost. What was the right action to take. He led writhing on the ground. It was a ghastly sight, and a fate this beautiful man had not deserved. I felt the cool wind blow against my hard, crystal skin. I assumed through his physical looks he is about 23. So young. He had so much to see, there was wonder in this world, he had yet to discover.

I was shaken, and for a vampire over 1000 years old, that is something. I traipsed over to the man. I picked out from his mind, a name gone by Stregone Benefico. I took one more step; but then it truly hit me. That scented blood smelling of clementines. He raised his head. That one minute went by and i loved him. It wasn't a sexual love, nor a mate. It was a brotherly love, i wanted to take him within my frigid arms and hold him forever, and promise to make him the man he could be; but live side by side with darkness.

A few minutes went by and i pushed away that alluring scent and refused to breathe. I was a true vegetarian. Or at least that is how i saw myself. I would help raise this becoming newborn i now held in my arms. I could here from the defeaning cries in his mind of the pain. It was excrutiating no doubt. I vowed i would teach him my ways. To never feed off human, for i had never tasted the blood of a mankind. Never. The only problem was helping him understand that he had become a malignant spirit. Souless and unable of compassion. Well, so others believed. I saw eternal life as a endowment. An oppertunity, to correctify mistakes. Then i saw it, the light coming from a far distance. The screaming and shouting of people stumbling towards us. What a sad time, when folklore was believed to be of more than a myth. Life was a lot more simpler when humans were clueless. I could walk around the street and they wouldn't care that i was overly beautiful and my eyes were unhuman. They would just accept it and refer to genetics, making an uncanny link.

He started to shiver. And then i had decided to rename this God looking man, by a different name. Midway through thought though i was ambushed by memories, and i swore how he would never have to know about his father having given him away, to the vampire to be eaten upon, to save his own life. Of course it was but by threat, and his father Anglican Pastor had sent him on the erran, having given him directions and times, to pay of the debt owned. Although he hunted his very fear, he could never confront them. To think i thought we could be heartless, but that man, i swore to myself that he would die, lonely... painfully for what he had done; then it clicked. Carlise was simply Fate that i had been at an audible distance. I gave gratitude to those who had sent me to save him.

This would be his name, and i would bring him up and take him to see the world. I had a companion. Although i fear the day he decides to leave, but when he does; i will accept the truth. It was inevitable. I never knew my maker and i am glad. Probably some human sucker. I was utterly appauled at the very thought, but i had moved on.

The people were gradually getting closer, enabling the brooding man before me to hear the audible chanting from the distance. I enveloped him within my arms, running as fast i could with vampire speed.

When i reached an enclosed destination, i placed him upon the ground and burrowed my head into his warm neck. I knew i had to let the process go on, but those screams he held in, were piercing, causing me guilt. I quickly gathered wood and leafs, any materials i could find and just sat. I watched him as i allowed him to graps my hand and let out any repressed frustration and pain. I didn't hurt, but he felt better. One day this man would be the saint, the one to change others lives, and i would be proud. I knew we wouldn't be together forever, but i knew that no matter what, i would always have a connection with him. I could always sense him as i knew he could sense me too. It was something i would never tire from.

_**1963 - England, Essex, Tuesday:**_

Nightfall was upon use now, as i anticipated on how much longer he would remain in slumber. God had i always been this irritable and imaptient. I thought back and lightly chuckled to myself. I heard a slight murmer and sharply turned my head to gaze at the figure whose fingers were slightly twitching. It was over. He has now transferred to the 'Dark Side'. I ran and hovered above his body. Looking at him truly for the time, he was beatiful. I had to subdue the desire to grab him and crush him within my embrace. I just truly coudln't help myself. He was magnificent... inside and out. Well at least from what i caught from his memories. He was a repectable man, a true gentlemen, he had smooth blonde hair, which swept back and rested lightly upon his pale face. His black eyes, expressing his hunger. He wore a classic trouser to the ankles, with his feet enclosed in these italian, black sway shoes. His lips were pursed, and he looked agonized He had broad shoulders, with a slight buff fgiure but was slim. I succumbed to my desired and i swept him to his feet, holiding his cold body against mine. He just looked bewildered and lonely.

This is on his father. I would never forget those screeching cries of pain i heard on my nightly hunt. I tried to ignore it, but i had given in. I went to see what happened and i had glided over to an appauling site. When i saw the vampire, i merely grapsed him by the throat bit into him, leaving him scurrying away in fright. He may feed from human blood, but my age had toppled his. He felt the power i had brought with me. He had felt my anger. He had sinned. I then stuttered and paced from right to left. When i started to hear the heart beat slow down, i knew right then. The poison had entered the system. I was sorry i was too late, but i understood there was nothing i could do about it now. The last thing i remember thinking though was how enchanting his blue eyes were. Other than that the past 48 hours have have been a blur for me. I got frustrated when i couldn't rememeber things. It made me feel imcompetent. I feeling of which i deeply despised.

It didn't matter now though. He and i were holding each other. Only his ideal of the hug was a plea. I read his emotions which rested upon his scrutinized face. It was time to hunt. But not before i explained to him what was happening.

_POV: Carlise Fate_

All i can remember is being led upon a heap of wood and leaf. Of course my attention was mostly focused on the brutalizing pain that had spread all through my pulsing blood. But now, being awake and having no pain, i felt new. Converesly i had a slightly blury vision for the moment, so i couldn't quite understand why i felt a little claustrophobic. As a frustartedly fluttered my eyes in the hope my vision would make sense and my surrounding atmosphere would conjour before my very eyes. Only this time i realised i was being held tightly in an embrace.

I heard a heart-warming laugh, and my heart fluttered. Although i was fully conscious i could'nt quite put my finger on who it was. It was definately not someone i knew, then suddenly impulsively i squeezed for it felt so nice to be held so lovingly. However when i heard a slight "ouch" i released this stranger from my grasp. My eyesight finally beginning to come to full view. There she stood smiling at me. I was taken aback to be in the presence of such a ornament of beauty. I felt a little physical attraction, but nothing more. It was merely a insificiant amount of lust, and the way she looked at me. It was like family. She glowed, and suddenly i growled involuntary. What was with this sudden side of animosity i was experiencing. Here i stood before this Lady and i was merely growling at her, but for what reason. What suprised me most what that she did seem antoagonized by action and simply stood there mesmerized.

She had fiery red hair, which cascaded down form her head, and rested delicately upon her shoulders, as it twisted into cintriphical curls, whilst loose parts of her air would dance within the gentle wind; make pirouettes around her heart shaped face. She had a slender neck, and hung upon that was a sliver locket. Engraved onto the locket it said forever loved. She had long, slim legs. They were incredibly pale, so i was a little confused on how a being could be so anemic. Was she ill.

Suddenly she laughes throwing her hed back, as i gazed curiously at her. We stood once again, a few metres apart, and then suddenly she was closer, studying my features. What could this goddess possibly find about me so fascinating. Once again she laughed. It was as though she could read my mind.

Her ever movement was graceful and alluring. I couldn't possible imagine any man neglecting such a woman, yet she came across as very lonely. Suddenly she had spoken. Oh my god that voice. How fluently she spoke, i was so bewildered i had forgotten what she said. Of course she must have picked up on this because she smiled gleefully, and for my sake repeated herself.

"See something you like, brother?" she murmered, but i could just make out what she said. I looked down shy, for being so ungentle-men like. It was barbaric for someone with my upbringing to be stood, gazing at woman i didn't know, for amongst society it came across as patronizing and disruptive to them. Nevertheless, this beauty didn't seem bothered, in fact, i think she actually stumbled closer to me; i had actually stopped breathing. Wait... I was never breathing. My eyes opened in bewilderment. What was happening. This was more than just an innocent encounter, with an attractive female. She seemed harmless, but something felt..

Strange.

I answered cautiously " Where are we? and Who are you?" - being careful not to offend her.

Minutes had passed but she merely stood there, neglecting to answer my question. Just staring. I started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Dont worry, i am not gonna hurt you. But trust me, i feel the essence of discomfort coming off of you. My instict says you need to feed. Am i right?"

Oh my god. That voice. It is ludicrous anyones voice could sound so smooth. I think i am just being melodramatic, but my throat was extremely parched. Realisation struck me. I wasn't hungry. I was thirsty. I longed for my thirst to be satisfied, but, the ideal of edible food, just came across as fatuous, was there something amiss about this, unfortunately for now, i could wait. I knew that this divinity was merely a figure of my imagination. I looked away ashamed of my thought. When i turned back to answer she had herself and i, together in a tight affection...

did i meantion it felt lovely? I am sure i did. She pulled us apart as i allowed my hands to slide effortlessly to my sides.

Slowly she grabbed one of my hands, and pulled us close. Her lips were now hovering beside my ear. Her sweet scent carresing the atmosphere, giving me a feel of serenity, and then she whispered. "You and I, are gonna venture this world. We will create a life, a family. Won't you come hunt with me?" she pleaded. I was about to answer her, but she had held up her hand in a courteouos manner, intending on me not to interrupt. I had bowed my head, obediently, apologetically, but the rose hand, had now grasped by chin making me look into her smoldering topaz eyes. If this was heaven, i would accept it. They certainly were extravagant. She continued before i could get distracted by her beuaty again "I will explain your being. Why you feel slight discomfort. I will teach you my ways to live amonst human, without the need to rip them to peices, to quench your first. You are my brother, i will watch over you always. Even when your released into the world alone, but only by your choice. Abandonement is not an option" She pulled her head away from me, and light left a kiss upon my cheek. It had left a burning trace there, and i think i almost started to hyperventilate. It wasn't a seductive kiss though, it was one to prove her point. She cared for me. She promised to protect, and now she was leading me off to learn about the world. I still don't know what i am though... but i could wait. Couldn't I? I gave an exasperated sigh, and i trudged behind this wonderful being, who had been sent to save me. Right? Why did every certaincy have to be followed by a question.


End file.
